wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Gilded
__NOEDITSECTION__ belongs to fear now, adopted from cloud Appearance Gilded stands tall, proud. She has a hard glint in her eyes, her posture strong, prideful despite, or perhaps because of, her hybrid status. She wears little jewelry, with the occasionally fragile chain of gold on her neck. She doesn't have to be covered with jewels to look like royalty. The fact that she's a combination of three different tribes is easy enough to see. She has mainly the build of a SkyWing, with large wings and slender horns. Corded muscles, a lithe beauty most MudWings lack. A jagged sail ripples down her back. Claws, sharp and curved, tip her talons. Her scales are a curious combination of SandWing and MudWing patterning. Her topscales are plated, like MudWings, with the sharp SandWing scales lining her underbelly. Soft golden lines slash her wings, their origins perhaps a genetic mutation. Her scales are coppery brown, taking on a golden sheen along her back and neck, fading into white on the tip of her tail. Her underbelly is pale, creamy gold. Her wing membranes are dark, a rich dark shade of chocolate brown. Her sail gleams, almost as though it has been covered in a thin layer of pure gold. Her eyes glitter, black and strong. Clinging tightly to her shoulder is a golden eagle, a pet, of sorts. She is always accompanying Gilded, a bird bonded with a dragon stronger than words could tell. Personality Fierce. The first word to describe Gilded. Her eyes have a way of glinting, suggesting that no one would be stupid enough to cross her. And they shouldn't be. She holds herself in a way that declares to the world she has the power to injure others, and isn't afraid to use it. She is more independent than most, keeping her feelings to herself. She rarely speaks out of a small group of closely knit friends, only showing the majority her grounded stance, and for a reason. Gilded's voice is… a bit of an embarrassment for her. It's weak, soft, slightly high pitched, a sound that doesn't belong with the rest of. Her voice doesn't define her, but she hides it anyway. She is highly competitive. She must be the best at every field, athletic and intelligence. She works hard to beat others at everything, even the boring things like the amazing historic sites of all her three tribes. And she's good at it. Her eyesight and memory is practically more perfect than a photograph, and she has more stamina than most, even as she fails to beat most SkyWings in their races. She is either an aloof stranger or a close friend, with no inbetween. Trust is precious to her, and breaking it can banish any dragon from her life. Gilded isn't a very serious dragon, but humor doesn't affect her much either. Always the dragon in the background, intimidating everyone yet never showing weakness, somewhat quirky but still perfect in every way. And she is entirely aware. Backstory redo Relationships Landslide: Generally distant. He was her father, but it feels like she doesn't know him at all. He did the bare minimum, and she left him. She almost enjoys life without his presence. Klipspringer: Gilded doesn't know her mother, beyond a few scattered pieces of village gossip. She knows Klipspringer was charmed into mating with Landslide, and understands why her mother left her, even though it still hurts. Aqualine: Up until she adopted a dragonet, the eagle was her one and only permanent companion. A gift from Landslide, but Aqualine is so much more than her father might have thought. The golden eagle is prized, but not a possession, nor a pet. A companion. Phylliidae: She loves the little hybrid, but was thoroughly unprepared for the troubles raising young could bring. Gilded often gets irritated, but she's trying to be the loving mother the dragonet needs. Phyllii is adorable, but troublesome. Trivia *carnivore *based off golden eagle *was possibly an AviWing in the planning stage *enjoys reading, not that she'd let you find out *can't hold her breath, actually hates being wet *never eats eagles, golden or not Gallery Gilded.jpg|By Cloud GildedbyPearl.png|By Pearl! GildedDigital.png|Gilded with Aqualine - Cloud Screenshot 2019-07-26 at 3.40.44 PM.png|FSH Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:MudWings Category:Occupation (Merchant) Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer)